personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Booked Solid
"Booked Solid" is the 15th episode of season 2, and the 38th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 14, 2013 Synopsis Reese and Finch race to save a hotel maid's life but find themselves surrounded by more suspects than they may be able to eliminate when they realize any guest or staff member could be her potential killer. Meanwhile, Detective Carter weighs a major offer from the FBI. Origin of the Title Booked Solid is the term used to describe a hotel or restaurant that has no reservations available for the time or date requested. Main Plot Points *Reese and Finch go undercover as a bellhop and concierge at the Coronet Hotel in order to keep an eye on Albanian, Mira Dobrica alias Brozi who witnessed the murder of her family by a Serbian Colonel Rudko Petrovic when she was 16. Petrovic is now running for Prime Minister and is determined to eliminate all witnesses to the crime. *Journalist Charles Harris wants Mira to testify and is killed. A three man hit is put on Mira. *Reese meets Zoe in the elevator,. *The current management of the hotel is running a prostitution ring in the hotel. *Carter is interviewed for a position in the FBI but ultimately rejected due to her relationship with Cal Beecher. *Hersh is released from Rikers Island and confronts Reese, leaving Hersh wounded. *Hersh is recalled to Washington, DC. *Special Counsel's new secretary is revealed to be Root. Episode Notes *Finch in his role of concierge recommends The Grand as a good place for dinner, stating they have the best ribeye in town. This is the same restaurant featured in . Acronyms and Vocabulary Abbreviations/acronyms used in Top Secret Memo (Subject:Stillwater Facility): *The control system markings on/below the top red band: **NOFORN = Not for Release to Foreign Nationals **SCI = Sensitive Compartmented Information **SCIF = Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility *Miscellaneous: **DoD = Department Of Defense **OSD = Office of the Secretary of Defense **NSA = National Security Agency (Signals Intelligence or SIGINT) Production Notes *The episode was previously titled "Turndown Service". **A turndown service is an added amenity typical of high-end hotels. Turndown service has the housekeeper come into a guest's hotel room and prepare it for sleep: take off the comforter, turn down the sheets, leave a mint on the pillow, straighten up the room, and leave fresh towels. It is a service required by the AAA for a hotel to have a standing as a four-diamond property.krstn from Yahoo Answers *Amy Acker was not credited for her appearance in the episode, nor was she listed as cast on the episode's press release. This was likely to prevent spoiling the ending revelation that Miss May is Root in disguise. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *John is seen wearing a ring in the locker room but not during the rest of this episode. *Around 3:57, when John says that he has just finished his work on the 12th floor and will head up for 30th floor to check on Mira, the surveillance footage is marked "30th floor". *During the fight in the kitchen, Hersh's gun alternates between a SIG-Sauer P226 and a Glock: it's a SIG when Hersh apprehends Reese, a Glock when Reese hits him with a vase, and then a SIG again when Reese field-strips it. *After the close-up of Reese forcing Hersh to drop his gun, Hersh is still seen holding the gun when Reese punches him in the next scene. *When Reese throws Hersh's dismantled pistol on the kitchen counter, output valve and feed lips are clearly seen on the top of the magazine, revealing that it's an airsoft replica. *When a hit man tries to strangle Mira in the police station, someone else (likely Fusco) can be seen in the background running toward the room. However, in the next scene, Fusco is talking to his colleagues, and no one else is near the room. Trivia *''The Grant'', the restaurant Finch recommended to the hotel guests because it serves "the best rib-eye in town", is where Annie Delaney worked in . *In this episode, Hersh is referred to by name for the first time. Embedded Codes *The first blue screen at 00:03:45 contains text from "Bin Ladin Determined To Strike in US", the President's Daily Brief prepared by the Central Intelligence Agency and given to U.S. President George W. Bush on August 6, 2001.Bin Ladin Determined To Strike in US *The second blue screen at 00:22:25 contains text from Revelations 21:1, starting with "And I heard a great voice out of the temple..."Revelation 21:1 *The third blue screen at 00:40:13 mentions types of chemical warfare agents BlueScr-Ep215-03m46s.png|The first code at 00:03:45|link=Booked Solid/Embedded_codes#Code_04 BlueScr-Ep215-22m17s.png|The second code at 00:22:25|link=Booked Solid/Embedded_codes#Code_05 BlueScr-Ep215-39m55s.png|The third code at 00:40:13|link=Booked Solid/Embedded_codes#Code_06 References es:Booked Solid Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Embedded Codes